Skateboarding, snowboarding and snow skiing are all extremely popular sports today. It has been reported that skateboarding ranks in sixth place in popularity in all sports and is one of the fastest growing sports today. One out of every ten teenagers owns or rides a skateboard. Skateboarding is increasing globally both as a competitive sport, and as a mode of transportation for today's youth. There are primarily two types or styles of skateboards, namely a short one used for high performance such as tricks, competition, and exhibitions, and longboards used for downhill competitions as well as transportation to school, the beach, and neighborhood activities. Today, skateboards often replace bicycles as the preferred mode of transportation.
Like skateboarding, snowboarding is one of the fastest growing sports today. One out of every four persons who regularly visits ski resorts owns or rides a snowboard. Snowboarding is increasing globally both as a competitive sport as well as an alternative to conventional skiing. Snow skiing is still the most popular winter time sport in the world today.
These types of equipment are relatively expensive. For example, skateboards are an expensive investment, particularly for young people, ranging from around $100 to $300 each. Currently, skateboarders have to carry their boards while walking through a mall, at school or bury it in the sand at the beach so as to prevent theft.
As to snowboarding and snow skiing, whether a person uses one or the other, the need for protecting the equipment in today's increasingly crowded ski resorts is a must. As more and more people turn to snowboarding and skiing, the risk of theft is a growing concern.
Some people make use of steel cables with locks which can be used to secure any of these types of equipment to some fixed object such as a secure pole. Unfortunately, these types of cable-lock devices must be carried by the person using the sporting equipment; for example, a skateboarder traveling to the beach to surf has to physically carry the locking device, which tends to be bulky.
Ski resorts frequently have racks for skis, but which normally are not provided with any type of locking system, and such resorts generally have not yet addressed some type of rack for snowboards. As more and more people turn to these sports, the risk of theft is a growing concern.
Therefore, there is a need for a reliable locking device. Some forms of locking devices have been devised as is evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,239, No. 5,179,847, No. 5,177,986, No. 5,706,680. However, these devices either involve locking devices that must be carried on the person while the sporting equipment is in use, such as a separable lock device, or they involve relatively bulky or complicated devices.
A suitable locking device would allow the skateboard rider protection against theft. The present locking devices offer the skateboarder the opportunity for protection currently only available to bicyclists and motorists.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple locking device or system for sports equipment like skateboards, snowboards, snow skis, and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for sports equipment, such as skateboards, snowboards, snow skis, and the like which does not require the person to carry a lock, cable or other separate locking device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved security device for sports equipment.
The locking devices of the present invention will help deter a would-be thief from stealing skateboards, snowboards, snow skis, and the like while the rider eats lunch, goes to the lodge, car, beach or any other situation would involve leaving their equipment behind for any length of time. The present locking concepts can provide the skateboarder, snowboarder and skier extra peace of mind by knowing their equipment is secure.